History
This page will be used to keep a succinct but detailed log of specific events from each session. Please try to use the same general format across notes to make it easier to read them. Feel free to add details to existing notes for things that other players missed! 2010 (No specific dates for this period as we lack notes) 2011 (No specific dates for this period as we lack notes) 2012 January Febuary March April May June July August September 9/29 *Evening of Sunday (2/28/10) **Jack spends time building the Vinculum with the Pitzen family; completes it with Mandi, and begins with her parents ***As he is leaving, a Kindred who calls himself "Michael" (assumedly Mekhet) stops Jack and blackmails him into doing him a favor, or else he will make information public about James' and Jack's diablerie history ***Michael tells him to beat up some Mexican gang members on a certain corner in town **James spends time at his prison running errands and studying how to make blood meth **Jeffery begins to move out of his great-grandsire's house (Francis) ***Discusses his plans with his sire, Ian, who is also moving out ***Jeffery goes to a fancy restaurant to feed on humans. There he meets up with Lyles, the head chef (another Kindred), and has sex with him. **Derrick takes Ryan to karate lessons to help him learn how to fight **Several members of the coterie go to the Brujah meeting about Primogen elections ***Several members are nominated, including Roxy, Jack (NPC), and some others ***To everyone's surprise, Derrick nominates himself, arguing that he deserves the right to be elected because of everything he has sacrificed for the Carthians' cause. Further to everyone's surprise, someone seconds his nomination. ***The Brujah decide to settle their Primogen election by a fight, with the last person not in torpor earning the title. ***On the way to the fight, Gwendolyn pulls Derrick aside and throws a semi-truck to demonstrate her strength and asks Derrick what the hell he thinks he's up to ****Derrick scolds her for underestimating him, pointing out that it would be in her favor if he won because they're family by blood ***The Brujah hold their fight; against strong odds, Derrick defeats Petrov, his friend Jack (NPC), and the others to become Primogen ***Meanwhile, Jack (PC) and Jeffery meet the Mexican gang that Michael told them to harass ****They get into a fight, sending the gang members running and taking a bunch of their money and guns ****Jeffery tells Jack not to bring him to something like that again October 10/6 10/13 10/20 10/27 *Evening of Friday (3/5/10) **Jack checks in with his thralls and maintains his kine herd ***Brent and Lisa have been very tidy and helpful; Andy and Greg have been slacking off. Vitae seems to be affecting them differently. ***Jack finishes setting the Vinculum on Ed and Karrie Pitzen, then moves into their basement as his new haven **Derrick meets up with Petrov to discuss current politics and the state of the Brujah clan **Derrick holds his first meeting with the Brujah Kindred as their Primogen ***Encourages them to find ways to build their reputation, and to prevent issues associated with frenzying and giving in to their rage **The full coterie meets up around midnight at the re-opening of Lamia's Den, a club for Kindred and kine ***Several floors are intended for mortals; a "VIP lounge" is present for Kindred only ***Several well-known Kindred are guests, including Terry, Fabienne, and Sylvia ***Colette and Derrick go exploring on the Labyrinth floor of the club ***Jeffery talks briefly with Prince Delilah ***Jack meets up with James, Colette, and Derrick, learning for the first time that Derrick is the new Brujah Primogen ***Jack Obfuscates and pickpockets cocaine from Geo, not realizing that he has an association with the Brujah ****Brags to Derrick, who takes the cocaine from him and gives it back to Geo ***Nick points out that Jack shouldn't be such a loner, and that he should spend more time with the Carthians **James continues studying chemistry, in hopes of learning how to make blood meth **Colette continues studying magic with the Tremere **Jack begins training his Nightmare abilities to master that discipline, and begins learning Resilience November 11/3 *Evening of Sunday (3/7/10) **James contacts everyone and asks if they will help him with something in Vancouver ***Group meets at a Denny's in town ***James offers everyone a major boon if they will help him get blood from a specific Ventrue kindred in Vancouver ***James, Jeffery, Jack, Colette, and Ben decide to go help **Head to Vancouver via the river ***Find a random neonate feeding on the streets ***Colette reads his mind to probe for information about popular Ventrue hangouts; learns of a bar named The Blue Moon, and that Ventrue clan meetings are held there - might be very dangerous **Head to the bar cautiously; Colette reads the auras of the guards outside ***James, Jack, and Colette sneak onto the elevator ***Just as the group is about to go up, two guards hop onto the elevator ***A sword appears in the hands of one of the guards; stabs Jack **Crazy fight on the elevator - James nearly drops, and the group is forced to flee **The group manages to Obfuscate while one of the guards is temporarily frenzying, then jumps up and out of the elevator through an emergency door into the elevator shaft **Meanwhile, Ben and Jeffery are outside the club as backup ***Begin to notice several people leaving the club with concerned looks on their faces ***Jeffery moves away from the Vancouver kindred and activates Awe to draw the crowd's attention and protect himself from the possible assailant **James, Jack, and Colette slip away from the club and meet up with Ben and Jeffery, then return to Portland **Later, Nick takes Jeffery to a gay bar ***Both use Awe to get attention ***After leaving, Jeffery is attacked by a human in a mask (assumedly a hunter) while feeding ***Something hits Jeffery and explodes, burning him and causing him to fear frenzy ***Nick manages to find Jeffery and calms him down, then takes him to Cici's to feed Sometime between 11/3 and 11/30 *(Placeholder for everything that happened while Ross wasn't here to be awesome and keep a detailed log of specific events.) *Takes place between 3/7/10 and 5/28/10 *Noteworthy events: **Sebastian orders Derrick to go to New Orleans to help with something, but his objectives and general timeline are unclear **Nick offers major boons to each coterie member to go along **Coterie buys and drives a sunproofed RV down to New Orleans **Prince of New Orleans allows coterie into the city, but as punishment for Jeffery's act of poaching (feeding without permission in someone's territory), we are restricted to feeding in a specific, crappy section of town **Coterie sets up a temporary haven in an abandoned church **Derrick kills a priest after frenzying as a result of fighting Meadows, the Hound in New Orleans; Sebastian appears out of nowhere and Embraces the priest himself 11/30 *Evening of Friday (5/28/10) **Derrick stands shocked while Sebastian stands over the newly Embraced priest; Derrick runs away and feeds on someone **James uses Dominate to force Derrick to tell him where Meadows is, then hunts her down and successfully diablerizes her ***Was hoping to gain further mastery of Protean, but learned Resilience instead **Derrick sees a vision of his childer, Travis, and Nick confronting Tantanee ***Tantanee summons odd creatures to attack them; look like demented, zombie-like Kindred ***Travis escapes with several people Derrick knows ***Nick calls in Edmund, the Tremere Primogen; Tantanee laughs as the vision fades **James goes hunting in the streets ***Feeds on a homeless man who is high on heroin **Jack provides vitae to his thralls (Andy, Greg, Lisa, Brent) and feeds on a drunk guy at a bar *Evening of Saturday (5/29/10) **Jeffery socializes with his new herd / "gang" at the church ***Makes Chance, the original guy who tried to mug him, a ghoul after completing the Vinculum on him ***Gathers them all and gives a speech from the front pulpit, explaining that he is a vampire ***Activates Awe and Entrancement to permanently sway them to his will **Derrick plays around with Animalism and dominates a new pet mouse **Derrick goes with Ryan to his mom's house to give her a large lump of cash; but as he's there, his family shows up, so he runs away **Jack returns to the same bar as the previous night to feed ***As he's about to feed, a Kindred wearing a red tie bashes into the stall and uses Dominate ***The next thing Jack remembers, it is 5 hours later and he believes he successfully fed at the bar without interruption and from another homeless man on the street ***Tells Brent and Lisa to look for temporary work **James goes out and feeds; sees a Kindred feeding on someone and throws him out of the way, stealing the human for himself ***As he's walking away, suddenly he is stopped and approached by a group of nine Kindred; two are Nosferatu, including a 7-foot ugly man with skin as black as the night ***The group attacks James and roughs him up for hurting their ally, then tells him to go home ***Pissed off, James drains the human he had been feeding on and kills him ***The group tries to attack him again, but James runs away **After returning to the coterie's haven, he sees the nine Kindred and texts the coterie "SOS, church under attack" ***Jeffery and Derrick nearby, not sure what is going on ***James, pissed off again, picks up one of the Kindred's cars and throws it at them, knocking two of them into torpor and seriously injuring another ***Another fight ensues; James and the other Kindred are at each other's throats ***Jeffery panics (but not in frenzy) and leaves in the RV, taking his herd with him **Derrick runs to a nearby Elysium and gives a somewhat exaggerated, biased report to the Seneschal telling her that this group of Kindred attacked them, in hopes that it will make the coterie look like victims **Jack meets up with the group at a graveyard which serves as their backup meeting location **James meets up with the coterie starving, saying that he needs blood ***Out of pity, Jack holds out his wrist to offer vitae ***James interprets this as an insult and a massive injury to his pride, causing him to frenzy ***Jack and James get into a brawl; Jack grapples him temporarily, but James breaks free ***Jack manages to make James cower in fear in the corner with Nightmare, but he is out of blood and will torpor if he has no vitae when sunrises **Jack tells Derrick that the two of them should be able to hold James in place, force-feed him vitae, and then hold him in place until morning ***As James leaps at Jack, Derrick panics and leaves Jack to fend for himself ***Jack uses Mortal Fear (Nightmare 5) to drain all of James' willpower, but still can't end the frenzy ***After James hits Jack repeatedly, he gives in to his wrath and also enters a rage frenzy **Out of control, Jack assaults James in an all-out brawl ***James tries to run away, but Jack throws a headstone at him and knocks him into torpor ***Derrick and Ryan Obfuscate and walk away ***Jack goes on a wild rampage through the graveyard, destroying headstones and trees ***Jeffery, Derrick, and Ryan hunt down Jack and find him attacking a cop and Ricky, a gangster Derrick knows; both are almost dead ***No sign of James anywhere **Derrick, Jeffery, and Ryan attack Jack, causing him to flee with massive damage after he tried to grab Ryan **Jeffery, Derrick, and Ryan safely fall asleep with the thralls in the sunproofed RV *Evening of Sunday (5/30/10) **Jack wakes up at full health and vitae inside a coffin in a different mausoleum at that same graveyard, surrounded by the body of a park employee, a dead dog, and multiple dead birds **James wakes up with potent vitae dripping into his mouth from Sebastian; the priest Sebastian previously Embraced is standing nearby, writhing in pain **Sebastian uses Dominate on James: the last thing he remembers he is an order to go to each coterie member and beg them for a chance to taste their vitae **Derrick, Ryan, and Jeffery wake up in Chance's sunproofed apartment to the sound of James, tranced/catatonic, knocking on the balcony door **Colette shows up at Chance's apartment and asks what on earth has been going on December 12/1 *Evening of Sunday (5/30/10) **Jack uses Obfuscate to explore the damage in the graveyard and figure out where everyone is, since he destroyed his cell phone during his frenzy **Ryan and Colette go looking for Jack and find him using Auspex, then lead him back to the rest of the coterie at Chance's apartment **James, still compelled by Sebastian's orders, asks to taste Jack's blood ***Jack laughs at him, nearly triggering another frenzy, but offers some **Back at their temporary haven at the church, Derrick and Ryan spot some humans on a nearby roof spying on them **Jack and James grudgingly apologize for frenzying **Colette calls on one of her contacts, a pimp, who arranges for several members of the coterie to feed from a group of prostitutes **After the entire coterie gets together, they decide to go to Elysium to speak with the Prince and admit fault for the problems the group (James in particular) caused ***Immediately after arriving, Donovin, the Sheriff, comes to speak with us ***James admits to attacking the Katrina Nine while feeding as a stupid move, and to throwing a car at them because they were "attacking" the church ***The Sheriff calls him out on that lie and explains that many Deputies had to use Dominate to clear evidence of the scene, which was an awful headache ***James lies to say that he was a Deputy in Chicago and knows how hard it is to maintain the Masquerade; Donovin tries to call him out again and asks who the Chicago Sheriff was ****Colette uses Auspex to read Donovin's mind, and passes the name to James ***Donovin administers three punishments: ****Marks the entire coterie with ash on their forehead, saying it will fade in time but trying to remove it will cause serious consequences ****Forces James to drink vitae (source unclear) ****Uses a katana to cut off James' right hand and right foot, causing massive (but not permanent) damage **Back at the church, Colette investigates the humans spying from the nearby rooftops; they are just cops looking for gang activity, so she sends them away on a wild goose chase using telepathy **Coco (a local member of the Carthian Movement) comes to speak with Derrick and tells him what James did, including killing another human to piss off the Katrina Nine; Derrick gets pissed and tells James to come back when he has his shit together *Evening of Monday (5/31/10) **Colette and Jack go to an army surplus store to buy extra protection for themselves (and James, who can't come on his own) **Meanwhile, Derrick and Ryan go searching for Miss Opal, the Nosferatu Primogen and a member of the Carthian Movement in New Orleans ***Along the way, they interact with a Kindred whose name no one knows; Derrick and Ryan try to learn his name by tapping into the Malkavian telepathic network, but instead they temporarily suffer from odd hallucinations ***They meet up with Miss Opal, discuss local politics, and exchange phone numbers **The coterie searches for the Katrina Nine to address the tension between them, and to try and avoid being the target of revenge ***The Katrina Nine cautiously agree to speak with us ***They suggest that our coterie can help by finding and stopping a serial murderer in Midtown, stopping the mysterious dog attacks that have been going on, or trying to help clear the increased police activity in the area ***Our coterie agrees to help teach several of the Katrina Nine some new disciplines, including Nightmare to two of their Nosferatu Kindred ***The Katrina Nine agrees to let us keep our claim on the church, on the condition that we arrange for them to have feeding rights there once we restore it and make it operational again ***Successfully managed to avoid another conflict...for now